


OMEGA PERVERSO

by LaRojitaBabicheva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Incestos, M/M, Multi, Orgías, Other, Viktor omega que cae con todo lo que se mueva, Viktor super puto, Violaciones, depravaciones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRojitaBabicheva/pseuds/LaRojitaBabicheva
Summary: Viktor es un príncipe omega que está dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir sus fantasías más descabelladas, de cogerse el mundo entero si es posible y satisfacer todos sus oscuros deseos.Con una belleza arrolladora y una sonrisa traviesa, Vitya se siente dueño del mundo, pero sus caprichos sexuales se ven de pronto perturbados por la llegada de un paje que le mostrará otro lado del sexo: el amor.Viktor intentará sojuzgar a su nueva conquista y atraerlo al abismo de lo prohibido. ¿Lo logrará?Para mayores de 18 años. Abstenerse las niñas y personas sensibles. Escenas de sexo explícito, orgias, incesto, violaciones y demás depravaciones.Inspirado en este libro: “Memorias de una princesa Rusa”





	1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

El reino de Rossiya es enorme, abarca extensos territorios por lo cual está divididos en varios principados que le son fieles al gran Rey de Reyes, el poderoso Christophe Giacometti.

Muy al norte, en una de las zonas más frías de Rossiya, se encuentra el principado de Novgorod, cuyo príncipe llamado Alexei Nikiforov, gobierna bajo la autoridad del gran Rey de Reyes. 

En aquellos tiempos remotos Viktor, el único hijo del príncipe Alexei aún no había pasado por su primer celo pero florecía en belleza y elegancia. Su madre murió al traerlo al mundo por lo que fue educado por 5 maestros diferentes. Todos ellos omegas eruditos y refinados, sin embargo en su interior los instructores de Viktor fueron muy liberales e influyeron en el carácter del caprichoso y lascivo príncipe.

Viktor se sabía poseedor de una belleza sin par, sus largos cabellos plateados, herencia de su madre, contrastaba con la mayoría de cabelleras rubias y castañas, por lo que no tardó en atraer, sobre sí, la atención de los alfas y la envidia de todos los omegas de la corte. Muchos rumores circulaban en los pasillos del palacio acerca del mal comportamiento del principito, no sólo por su carácter mimado, sino también por sus aventurillas con los pajes. Éstos chismes pocas veces llegaron a oídos de su padre, quien cegado por el amor a su cachorro, jamás creyó que su adorado Vitya fuese un omega de moral floja.

Entre los muchos criados con los que cuenta Viktor, está su doncella personal, Mila Babicheva, una joven dos años mayor que el príncipe en la cual confía plenamente y quien será la encubridora de todas sus diabluras.

Al cumplir los 16 años y temiendo su primer celo, Viktor recibió su zona privada dentro del castillo, decorada exquisitamente, con hermosos jardines y fuentes de agua que contaba con una puerta de acceso al mundo externo, la cual era constantemente vigilada. Él era dueño y señor de aquel lugar y administraba todo con gran eficacia, salvo a los oficiales de guardia que obedecían directamente al príncipe Alexei, su padre.

Uno de los encargados de la seguridad del principito era Georgi Popovich, un apuesto oficial del ejército que aspiraba al amor del bello omega. Ayudado por Mila, Georgi había iniciado un flirteo con Viktor. El ferviente amante le enviaba notas de amor y devoción, Vitya no se resistió mucho y cayó entre los brazos de aquel fornido galán iniciando así un tórrido romance que acabaría mal.

Georgi lo visitaba todas las noches en sus aposentos ante el cuidado y la vigilancia de Mila, quien jamás abandonaba la puerta de la habitación real cuando su príncipe estaba ocupado.

El riesgo que corrían era enorme, si el oficial era descubierto en las habitaciones de Viktor sería fusilado sin juicio o derecho a defensa. Y precisamente sólo en las noches el ejército del príncipe Alexei patrulla todo el palacio para evitar posibles asaltos o invasión extranjera, aunque la última guerra fue hace muchos años. El romance iba viento en popa hasta que un inesperado suceso cambiaría las cosas…


	2. Se le paró otra cosa

Mila Babicheva es una doncella omega de buena cuna, amable, alegre y servicial, admira a Viktor desde que era un cachorro y se ha convertido en su encubridora personal pero hay algo que la pelirroja oculta con el mayor decoro posible. Tiene un medio hermano mayor, una mancha en su familia, la deshonra de la soltería de su madre pero en memoria a ella no puede despreciar a ese vulgar campesino porque es precisamente quien trae las provisiones al castillo.

Emil Nekola, medio hermano de Mila, ha observado con suma curiosidad desde una distancia prudencial al príncipe. Impresionado por su belleza, ha nacido en él una pasión que le quema. Siempre logra sacarle alguna información a su hermana cuando ésta le ofrece comida después de llegar con el suministro diario. Con cada respuesta de ella él trama el modo de acercarse al hermoso hijo del príncipe Alexei.

Logró escabullirse muchas veces trepando los altos muros del castillo, con la única finalidad de observar al hermoso Viktor. Miró por horas la luz de sus aposentos imaginándoselo desvestirse y colocarse camisones de seda transparente.

Es así como Emil descubrió al oficial Popovich, quien sigilosamente entraba en las habitaciones reales. Celoso y enfurecido se las ingenió para hacer llegar un anónimo al príncipe Alexei a través de sus frutas.

Aquella noche Alexei Nikiforov entró en la zona privada de su hijo, sin previo aviso despidió a toda la guardia. Con una llave maestra se dirigió a las habitaciones de Viktor temeroso de confirmar aquel anónimo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al príncipe escribiendo tranquilamente en su escritorio.

—¿Padre? No te oí entrar. ¿A qué debo tu visita a estas horas? ¿Pasa algo malo?— la sonrisa temerosa que Viktor fingió terminó de convencer a Alexei de la inocencia del omega de sus ojos.

—No Vitya. Simplemente tuve un presentimiento y necesitaba comprobar que estás bien. ¿Qué escribes?— el príncipe no sabía mentir tan bien como su hijo.

—Un diario padre. Sobre todo lo que veo y me gusta, el campo, la nieve, los arroyos. Hoy vi un ciervo almizclero, desde muy lejos claro, pero era tan hermoso— suspiró. El omega sabe perfectamente cómo encantar al viejo monarca, lo tiene comiendo de su mano con sus múltiples mentiras.

—Me alegro que te intereses por el campo, algún día heredarás todas estas tierras y debes aprender a gobernar. Pero eso será todavía en unos años, mi pequeño— acarició los cabellos de plata que tanto le recordaba a su fallecida Irina.

—Ya sabes que no me interesa gobernar padre— sonrió el omega. –Algún día me casaré con el Rey de Reyes, ya lo verás— el omega ocultó la libidinosa sonrisa que se le formó en el rostro al recordar a Christophe Giacometti, aquel portentoso alfa que conoció a la temprana edad de 10 años.

—¡Vitya! El Rey de Reyes contrajo nupcias hace tres años, tiene un heredero…

—Fue un arreglo para mantener la paz, todos saben que el cónyuge real, Masumi, es hijo del rey de Hokkaido y necesitábamos el apoyo de su ejército al este para que los yurtas no nos invadan. Fue un matrimonio político, padre— disertó el principito quien a pesar de su promiscuidad se mantenía muy bien informado de las noticias políticas.

—Parece que tenemos a un hábil diplomático aquí— bromeó Alexei.

—Yo solo espero a que Chris cumpla su palabra— dijo muy serio.

—Vitya, no fue una promesa. El Rey de Reyes es muy adulador, sobre todo con omegas tan hermosos como tú.

—Claro que fue una promesa y yo sé que no lo ha olvidado, él va a mandar por mí, algún día seré el primer esposo del Rey de Reyes y cuidaré de estas tierras desde la capital, nunca me olvidaré de ti, padre— sonrió de esa forma en que sólo él sabe hacerlo.

—Como digas pequeño, si es el Rey de Reyes quien vendrá por ti, no me opondré, no mereces menos. Ya es tarde, duérmete— el principito sin reclamar obedeció y le extendió los brazos desde su cama para que el amoroso padre le diera un beso en la frente.

Suspiró cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se hizo la promesa de regalarle alguno de sus trapos a Mila, quien minutos antes de la intromisión del príncipe le había advertido con tres toques en su puerta, como señal de peligro.

Corrió a buscar a su amante, perfectamente escondido en el baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama, dónde guardaba todavía sus juguetes y cobertores de niño.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al dueño de sus orgasmos nocturnos, tieso como un árbol caído. Viktor no lo podía creer. En el arcón había suficiente oxígeno como para no morir ahogado, él mismo solía esconderse allí cuando las nanas querían obligarlo a comer.

Georgi tenía en su rostro una expresión aterrada, parecía que había visto al mismísimo demonio. Sus manos agarrotadas sobre su pecho confirmaban que había fallecido de la impresión.

_“Cobarde idiota”_  pensó el príncipe _. “Si lo de abajo se le hubiera parado tan rápido como su corazón esta noche, me habría hecho gozar más”_ se revolvió los cabellos. _“Ahora lo más importante es deshacerse del cuerpo. Si alguien se entera que Georgi se murió en mi habitación no sólo seré acusado de fornicación sino de asesinato. Debo sacarlo de aquí”_  rápidamente fue en busca de Mila, quien al ver al portentoso oficial sin vida, suspiró.

—Ya tonta. Sólo es un muerto feo. ¿Te gustaba?— bromeó Viktor.

—Era muy apuesto— dijo la criada enjugándose una lágrima.

—Me lo hubieras dicho y lo compartíamos. Tampoco era tan bueno, ahora necesitamos sacarlo de aquí y esta noche, mañana podría empezar a apestar— trató de tirar de uno de los brazos del muerto, no pudo moverlo.

—Mi señor, no vamos a poder los dos. No tenemos la fuerza suficiente— se quejó Mila.

—Debemos hacerlo, ¡No se puede quedar aquí!— gritó el príncipe.

—Conozco a alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarnos. Si le damos suficiente oro mantendrá la boca cerrada, además es casi mi familia— pensó la doncella.

— ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

—Es mi medio hermano. Emil. Es la vergüenza de mi madre porque lo tuvo de un nativo apestoso antes de casarse con mi padre. Pero sé que bebe mucho, siempre se gasta lo que gana en bebidas. Mantendrá el secreto con dinero suficiente. Además nadie le creería en el pueblo, siempre está ebrio— sonrió la mucama.

Viktor se lo pensó un poco y mandó a llamar al joven. No tenía muchas monedas, él no solía comprar, todo le era llevado hasta su zona en el castillo y su padre pagaba. Podía darle alguna joya… no, no podía arriesgarse a que una de sus alhajas de oro saliera al mundo. Todas sus joyas eran herencia de sus antepasados y traían el sello de su familia, podrían ser fácilmente reconocidas… Tal vez hubiera otra forma de convencerlo.

Le ordenó a Mila buscar a su medio hermano para deshacerse del cuerpo prometiendo que al día siguiente cuando el sol se oculte lo recibiría en su privado para darle una muy generosa recompensa.

Viktor esperó temeroso durante todo el día, rogando que aquel hombre burdo de pueblo y seguramente con modales hoscos no le pidiera demasiado por su silencio. Su criada le informó que durante la mañana el campesino se llevó el cadaver en su carreta sin preguntar nada.

—Mi señor, él está aquí— anunció Mila la siguiente tarde.

—Hazle pasar— dijo el príncipe todavía nervioso.

Miró por su ventana, el cielo pintaba un color rojo muy oscuro. Escuchó cerrarse la puerta y unos pasos firmes acercarse hacia él.

Pensaba usar las armas de todo omega, su encanto. Está ataviado con un traje de seda blanco, semi transparente y poco recatado. Quiere impresionarlo.

Se giró lentamente, esperando encontrar a alguien sucio, de aspecto descuidado y ruin.

Pero se equivocó.

Un alto, fornido y musculoso alfa de piel blanca lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. 

****_Apenas empezamos y ya se nos murió Georgi QEPD (no aguantan nada u.u ) Ahora llegó el super semental Nekola ¿Estará a la altura de Vitya?_ ** **


	3. El príncipe y el peón

—Bienvenido Emil— Viktor estiró su mano pero su invitado no notó el gesto, simplemente soltó una carcajada.

"Sin modales cortesanos" pensó el príncipe. "Bueno tal vez deba yo olvidar los míos".

—Tengo aquí tu recompensa— le tendió una pequeña bolsa con las monedas, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. –Espero que sea suficiente por tu trabajo y tu silencio. Tendrás mi eterna gratitud y mi cariño— coqueteó un poco.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara del peón. Sus ojos eran brasas ardientes, ahora el príncipe le debe algo. Viktor, el dueño de sus masturbaciones nocturnas, está tan cerca. Y él tendrá su cariño. Aceptó las monedas aunque sin mucho interés.

—Lo habría hecho tan sólo porque usted me lo pidiera su majestad— trató de ser lo más galante posible. –De hecho, si alguien encuentra el cuerpo ya tengo una salida. Georgi le debía dinero a Micky, mi primo, dueño de la taberna de juego del pueblo. Correré el rumor que escapó por deudas y se desbarrancó.

—Además de fuerte eres muy inteligente— Viktor se acercó un poco más.

—Por usted haría lo que sea— dijo él rodeándolo muy cerca.

Viktor lo observa, no estaba mal, es alto y con mejor cuerpo que Georgi. Su cabello castaño claro, resalta. No apestaba, parece tener buen humor y sobre todo, se nota que lo desea. Tal vez podría servirle para algo más que desaparecer un muerto.

—Es bueno saber eso— le sonrió.

—Dígame Emi, así me llaman mis amigos.

—Bueno, ya que me consideras tu amigo, llámame Viktor— el tono de su voz cambió, el peón detectó que el príncipe también está dispuesto.

—Supongo Viktor que ahora te has quedado sin galán...— le dijo el campesino con una sonrisa de complicidad.

— Tienes razón Emi. Creo que tal vez deba encontrar otro pretendiente, pronto— sus cuerpos están muy cerca, ambos sienten el calor y el aroma del otro.

—Qué te parece si... yo te busco uno— sugirió el alfa.

—No, preferiría buscarlo personalmente—el príncipe sigue con aquel juego que lo divierte tanto.

—Que afortunado será— suspira Emil.

—Quizás... debe ser muy alto y ancho de hombros, con buen humor y... lo bastante fuerte para cargar el cuerpo de un hombre pesado— sonríe el príncipe.

—Que coincidencia. Yo soy todo eso— grita el jornalero.

—Así es Emi. Acércate y déjame ver qué clase de alfa eres— le hace un ademán vulgar para que el portento de macho se deshaga de algunas prendas.

Afloja cuerdas, hebillas y muy rápido queda expuesto como vino al mundo ante la mirada asombrada del jovencito.

El lascivo principito admira las enormes proporciones del campesino y se inflama de deseo por él. Su miembro, completamente erguido es como el mástil duro de una bandera y debajo de él, un enorme nudo cubierto de pelo castaño resalta.

—Eres un alfa portentoso Emi, cualquier omega que pueda gozar de tus atributos es afortunado. Déjame ver como manejas ese poderoso instrumento— le dice señalando su miembro hinchado.

El peón se acerca, los pechos se juntan, puede sentir el delicioso aroma que se desprende del cálido omega y el cosquilleo de la ropa fina. Trata de refrenarse y no saltarle encima, cualquier acto burdo podría costarle la vida. Toma delicadamente la mano pálida de su amo y la lleva hasta su miembro viril.

Los ojos de Viktor están dilatados y la punta de sus dedos le hormiguean. La pasión está a punto de desatarse.

—Emi ¿Me puedes guardar un secreto?— susurra Viktor.

— Ya le estoy guardando uno— el peón acelera más el movimiento de la suave mano de su soberano, en su miembro.

—Tienes que ser muy discreto Emi ¿entiendes? Te tomaré por amante y harás conmigo lo que quieras entre estas cuatro paredes. Me rendiré en tus brazos y me poseerás a tu antojo. Penetrarás mi cuerpo, con esta cosa enorme— aprieta el glande del campesino. –Me darás placer, tu sangre y la mía hervirán juntas. Para esto tengo solo dos reglas: silencio y discreción. Cuando estemos juntos, uno dentro del otro, aunque el placer sea demasiado intenso, no deberás morderme ni marcarme. Si lo haces, morirás el mismo día— le sonríe dulcemente, eso no mitiga el deseo del campesino. –Y cuando estemos separados, mi lindo Emi, tienes prohibido hablar de mí con tu familia o amigos ¿Me comprendes? Si llega a mis oídos que tú has sido indiscreto, mandaré a que te eliminen— vuelve a sonreír. –Y, aunque tu placer sea inmenso y tu instinto de alfa te domine, nunca, nunca anudes dentro de mí o diré que me violaste y te empalarán por el culo con una gruesa lanza, más gorda que esta— apretó el miembro del campesino con fuerza. Emil ahogó un gruñido. —Y morirás en las paredes traseras del castillo— sonrió triunfante Vitya, el omega perverso, cuya mente está llena de escenas sexuales y obscenas, quien hace su voluntad como el caprichoso príncipe que es.

—Soy su esclavo, majestad, haré lo que su alteza me mande, en la cama y en cualquier parte. Tiene a su más humilde servidor en mí— el peón cierra los dedos de su amo sobre su glande, sellando una promesa.

—Atraviésame con esta poderosa arma, Emi. ¡Ahora! Tu amo te necesita — y diciendo esto el príncipe se acerca a los labios del aldeano.

Emil abandona toda su pasividad, las palabras del príncipe han sido demasiado para él, acostumbrado a mujerzuelas y omegas de pueblo. Impaciente no puede soportar más y se precipita sobre Vitya, aplastando contra la cama el suave cuerpo del príncipe y atrapándolo debajo del suyo. Por fin sus dedos ardientes pueden invadir aquella cavidad donde sueña incrustarse, lo siente húmedo, listo para él. En la mente del aldeano ya no hay lugar para preámbulos, necesita saciarse o va a explotar.

El príncipe gime y se retuerce abandonado a las sensaciones. El peón con el arma lista apunta directamente hacia la hendidura que desea profanar. Una y otra vez trata de introducirse pero Viktor es demasiado estrecho. Toma ambas piernas del príncipe y las separa descaradamente. Vuelve a atacar pero sigue sin poder adentrarse.

Vitya jamás se ha visto en una situación semejante, todos sus amantes anteriores no tenían la talla ni el grosor de Emil. Desesperado, coge enorme e hinchado miembro campesino e intenta traspasarse él mismo.

—Empuja Emil, embiste ahora ¡Con todas tus fuerzas!— le susurra al oído al sentir otra descarga de líquido en su trasero.

El obediente amante se introduce lo más hondo que puede, Vitya lo rodea con brazos y piernas soportando el dolor de semejante embestida. Lo aprieta con tal fuerza que quedan unidos en una cópula profunda. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos se mueve, dejando a sus cuerpos adaptarse para el goce que se aproxima.

Vitya se deleita con la palpitación de la enorme verga de Emil y el peón parece próximo al orgasmo, necesita movimiento, así que tan pronto el príncipe afloja su agarre, el labrador empieza a dar de empellones tan fuertes como sus caderas se lo permiten. Vitya grita, al principio de dolor y luego de placer. Emil empuja logrando en cada embestida nuevos gritos y jadeos, sus cuerpos elevan y hunden la suave cama del príncipe.

El monarca siente que las partes nobles del peón se vuelven más duras y calientes, lamenta que esto no pudiera durar eternamente, sus embestidas se hacen rápidas y frenéticas, sus gruñidos suenan como los de un semental montando una yegua. Se prepara para recibir la descarga del alfa, se deja llevar y desconecta su mente del mundo real. Deja que las sensaciones de su cuerpo fluyan desbocadas, se entrega por completo al brutal ataque de su amante que loco de lujuria sigue arremetiendo dentro y fuera con tal velocidad y fuerza que casi no lo deja respirar.

Como prometió el tosco alfa, no anudó en su amante, se frenó por miedo al castigo pero inyectó en el cuerpo de su príncipe una cantidad asombrosa de semen, mientras él yace casi desmayado de placer recibiendo tal inundación.

Apenas ha terminado de llenarlo, cuando vuelve a comenzar, parece que su lujuria no tiene fin. Vitya, todavía flotando en los mares del placer lo recibe gustoso y deja que el campesino haga lo que quiera con su cuerpo. Como un muñeco de trapo, el corpulento aldeano coloca al príncipe sobre él. Viktor apenas es consciente de las maniobras pues sigue perdido en las sensaciones que le provoca.

Minutos después, luego de una segunda descarga y gruñendo como una animal en celo, el campesino se deja caer con el apetito carnal aplacado por el momento. No pasa mucho tiempo, el peón no le da tregua al monarca y empieza a tocarlo nuevamente. Esta vez con el afán de explorarlo pero sus toques son bruscos, Viktor está exhausto, incluso para ponerle freno a su nuevo amante. Calcula que llevan más de tres horas en este trote y él necesitaba descansar.

La puerta de la alcoba se abre de improviso, haciendo que ambos amantes se separen velozmente. El príncipe alcanza a tomar su camisón para cubrir su desnudez, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, rueda detrás de la enorme cama. Agazapado observa quien ha interrumpido su faena.


	4. Provocando un incesto

Cuando Viktor enfoca la vista sobre la persona que ha interrumpido aquella salvaje sesión amatoria, se encuentra con Mila, su doncella, que mira a su desnudo hermano con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbes.

El príncipe, obviamente disgustado con la empleada, piensa la forma de castigar a la intrusa. Esa niña no sabe el castigo que le espera. Claramente tiene instrucciones de no molestar a menos que sea una emergencia.

Pero Mila no sale de su asombro, sabe algunos secretos de su amo, le ha tapado muchas de sus faltas y ayudado a meter alfas a su alcoba en varias oportunidades, jamás tuvo la certeza de su temple tan lascivo. Y menos con alguien de tan baja condición social como un campesino rústico, un peón de pueblo, ebrio y mal hablado.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia, Mila?— pregunta Vitya con los ojos furiosos.

—Mi señor... llegó una carta de la capital— tartamudea la doncella.

—¿Del rey?— pregunta interesado el hijo del monarca.

—No señor. Es una invitación para el festival.

—Eso no es una emergencia— el omega se muestra desnudo y avanza peligrosamente. La criada quiere ser invisible, salir de allí corriendo y no detenerse hasta sus aposentos, ella sabe que su amo no dejará pasar la interrupción sin un castigo y teme. —Entra y cierra bien Mila. ¡Ven aquí de inmediato! ¡Nada de caprichos, yo te lo ordeno!— grita el príncipe sin lugar a reclamos. Viktor no va a dejar que una simple sirvienta le desobedezca, con ademanes y miradas furiosas la obliga a hacer su voluntad.

Mientras tanto Emil a su lado todavía está erecto. Vitya lo mira con una sonrisa pícara y le guiña un ojo. Toma en una de sus manos su miembro y lo agita delante de la criada.

—Perdón señor...— balbucea la pelirroja.

— ¿Ves esto Mila? Tu hermano es un hombre poderoso. ¿No te parece?— pregunta esperando una respuesta de parte de la mucama. Ella sólo mira a con curiosidad a modo de respuesta.

—Medio hermano, mi señor. Él no es hijo de mi padre— dice muy orgullosa

—Mucho mejor, olvida algún parentesco que exista. Emil todavía no está satisfecho y una omega como tú no le caería mal. Además se lo debes por no dejarlo terminar.

Mila, algo acostumbrada al sexo tiene la vista fija en el enorme miembro de Emil, no había imaginado a su bastardo hermano ser portador de semejante verga.

Ante la demanda de su amo, no corre como le grita su conciencia, ya se ha iniciado en las artes amatorias con soldados del ejército pero aún le falta experiencia. Es una muchacha pelirroja de ojos azules, muy delgada, quizás por eso ha pasado casi desapercibida para la guardia del castillo. Los alfas los prefieren con curvas y carnes.

Emil la mira con una sonrisa triunfal, no tiene ningún remordimiento en cuanto a su familiaridad, no se criaron juntos, su madre lo entregó a su padre al nacer, así que se puede decir que sólo compartieron la misma matriz en tiempos distintos. Ni siquiera son buenos amigos, simplemente se toleran mutuamente.

Para Viktor ésta será la mejor forma de tener a los dos hermanos guardando el mismo secreto, siempre teme que Mila pueda delatarlo. Si la hace parte de sus juegos, nada tendrá que temer, ahora estarán en la misma bolsa, defendiendo sus sucios vicios.

Con cuidado se desliza detrás de la doncella y la empuja a los brazos del campesino que la recibe con una pícara sonrisa, presintiendo el juego del príncipe. Emil levanta la larga falda de la media hermana, para acariciar sus partes íntimas. Viktor no se queda atrás y va desabrochando los botones de la blusa de su sirvienta para luego proceder a quitarle el corsé.

Mila, atemorizada por lo que está a punto de pasarle, forcejea un poco al sentir la intromisión de los dedos de Emil quien suelta suaves carcajadas. Viktor lo anima con frases cargadas de lujuria, le ofrece el manjar como si se tratara de comida.

Ya desvestida la mucama es atraída por su amo hacia la gran cama real, la doncella asustada trata de proteger su intimidad, Vitya ríe divertido al ver el sonrojo en su desvergonzada sirvienta que tantas veces ha mirado a los alfas de la corte, con mucho interés.

Emil borracho de excitación toma su miembro otra vez hinchado, chorreante y ataca contra su hermana quien luego de las órdenes del amo se acomoda de bruces en el colchón, cierra los ojos e intenta que esta experiencia le sea placentera.

Viktor sigue alentando a su amante como si este fuera el juego más divertido en el que ha participado

—Así Emil ¡Vamos! Muéstrame que eres un macho alfa— aplaude.

El peón manosea burdamente el trasero de su hermana, da unas nalgadas logrando una carcajada real. Al sentir que la pequeña criada no está lista, escupe en sus dedos para lubricar el lugar exacto por donde piensa penetrarla. Aún es virgen analmente así que será de la forma normal, por ahora.

Emil encuentra el lugar exacto donde introducirse y de un solo empellón se adentra en lo profundo de Mila, quien ahoga un grito de dolor para no molestar a su lascivo patrón. El príncipe se aparta un poco para deleitarse con semejante visión.

Su mucama aplastada por el poderoso peón de campo quién que se mueve brutalmente sobre ella. Le recuerda la primera vez que vio una cópula, un semental montando una yegua en las caballerizas, aquel momento lo impactó tanto que se propuso saber qué era aquello y se pasó varios meses preguntando a sus maestros.

Con maestría el aldeano eleva las caderas de la moza para golpear con sus testículos aquellas nalgas con pocas carnes. Los gemidos de Mila empiezan a escucharse cuando ya lleva un buen rato empujando, Emil sigue embistiendo con más rapidez para deleitar a su alteza, sabe que Vitya goza de aquellos juegos pecaminosos y le dará una buena recompensa al terminar. No le vienen mal algunas monedas para invitar a sus amigos de apuestas.

Con una mano libre fuerza del cabello de la pelirroja para acabar de vaciarse con un grito gutural al sentir el clímax final y tras descargarse por completo en la persona de su hermana.

Ver el orgasmo del alfa hace que Vitya, quién metros más allá se masturba sin pudor, también llegue a su culminación. Busca con qué limpiarse y le lanza un trozo de lino al peón para que se limpie también.

—Espero que esto haya sido suficiente Emil. Estoy cansado, podremos continuar otro día con mucho gusto— Vitya pone unas monedas en las manos del campesino, besa los labios del exhausto amante y lo invita a retirarse.

—Eres un bruto. ¡Me dolió!— se levanta Mila con el rostro muy ruborizado limpiando sus lágrimas.

— ¿Seguro que podremos reunirnos otra vez?— pregunta el campesino con cara de cachorro. Viktor sabe que él es dueño de la situación.

—Claro que si, no lo dudes. Yo te mandaré llamar con tu hermanita— y diciendo esto hace un gesto para quedarse solo. La mucama apenas termina de ponerse las prendas íntimas cuando ya están siendo echados de la habitación.

"Que alfa tan delicioso, si tan sólo fuera un poco más suave para acariciar" piensa Vitya con una enorme sonrisa. Sabe que pronto necesitará nuevamente de sus "servicios" pues ha descubierto la lujuria de la observación, esa pervertida sensación de ser espectador y deleitarse con la cópula ajena.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer mis perversidades!


End file.
